The Inanimate Object POVs
by AbsurdAnne
Summary: A series of omakes from the POV of an inanimate objectrnPairings so far: NejiNaru, KakaIru, KibaHina, ChoInoComing soon: ?
1. Scissors NejiNaru

Ok, so here it is- my premiere in the Naruto fandom and on This is the first in what will hopefully be a long line of stories based off of challenges given to me by SneakyCat, SlipperyLiz, SlyOmi, and CleverAudra (collectively known as TheArchives). The challenge is to show given pairing through the eyes of the given inanimate object. There is one other story in the series, but seeing as it is based off of one of CleverAudra's as of yet unpublished stories, I will not be publishing that one until her story comes out (sorry, but enjoy the rest until now)

Author: AbsurdAnne (I am absurd like the platypus)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Naruto, but the inanimate objects are all creations of my own twisted imagination. (Though I suppose if I really tried I could get away with blaming CleverAudra for this as it was her story that spawned the idea. shrug)

And now that the author's notes are significantly longer than the actual story:

The scissors felt her teeth slide together, cutting off the dangling edge of the bandage now wrapped around Neji's forearm. Then the world shifted as Naruto set her on the ground next to him. Bouncing with his usual overabundance of energy, Naruto began to gush over the training the pair had been doing. The boy continued babbling for a bit until he was suddenly cut off by Neji's lips pressing against his own. The scissors was glad someone had finally found a way to silence Konoha's number one loud ninja. And what looked to be a pleasant way too.

Sorry it was so short, not all of them will be drabbles, this one just turned out that way. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next time round: Feather Duster KakaIru


	2. Duster KakaIru

I don't own Naruto, just the versions of the characters that live in my head. As usual feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy it.

I feel myself falling and hit the ground at Iruka's feet with a soft thud. Looking up I see Kakashi with his arms around the other man, nuzzling into his neck. Sometimes I wish that I were a normal feather duster, but no, I am a feather duster that belongs to the boyfriend of the infamous pervert nin, Hatake Kakashi. At first I had felt I could trust this man who had begun to spend so much time with Iruka – I mean, the guy looks like he has a feather duster for hair for dust's sake! My feathers shiver as I recall the night that those feelings were proved wrong, but I quickly push those thoughts away and attempt to roll further under the dresser. Kakashi has pushed the blushing Chuunin against the wall and Iruka is pulling down the other man's mask to steal a kiss. As the pair kiss they slowly inch their way in the direction of the bedroom. As the bedroom door shuts, I finally heave a sigh of relief, a wave of dust emitting from my feathers and settling around me on the floor.

Next up: a Post-It and our first het pairing, KibaHina


	3. Postit KibaHina

I am a Post-It note. You may not think it to look at me, but I carry a message of love and devotion. Seven words, mundane things to say the least, but the feeling behind them remains. Within these seven words is hidden a promise. A promise to put past relationships behind them and begin a new life together. I can tell by the smile on the face before me that the right choice was made.

"Went to tell Naruto, see you at training" Naruto or Hinata, the right choice has always been Hinata. Good to know that Kiba knows this too.


	4. Shovel ChoIno

If I owned Naruto, it would not be appropriate for children. Obviously I don't own Naruto.

Ino talks to the plants when she works in the family shop. She tells them about everything that is going on in her life; about the latest mission, about how Sakura is doing with her training, everything. Naturally she talks about her team quite often, but lately it's been different. Lately she seems to talk about one team member in particular more than the others. It's so obvious that she is falling for him. If I were able to talk, I would tell her, "Go to him! Tell Chouji how you really feel!" But alas, I am merely a garden trowel, and cannot tell her.


End file.
